


may I have this dance?

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, i heard about a cute First Date prompt and here I am, soft ryoyuus, this honestly came out of nowhere I'm just as surprised as anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Ryoken and Yusaku share a dance in the sunset.





	may I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> please accept my offering of soft ryoyuus

Sunset along the hilltop provides a certain view of the ocean only a few are privileged enough to witness. As the sun dips into the water, its sparkling surface lights up in a painterly hue of pinks and oranges. The sky reflects and burns brilliant shades, like a canvas set on fire by an eccentric artist. It’s beautiful and foreign, like taking a peek into another dimension or seeing a window to another planet. He’s lucky, he thinks, to be able to see this every day, but even more so, to be able to watch the sky burn with another he loves just as dearly.

“Do you drink?” Ryoken asks the one staring out the expansive window. He pops the cork to a bottle of tokaji aszu, a sweet white wine, before he even receives an answer and fills two empty wine glasses halfway full. “Pretty sight, isn’t it?”

He isn’t necessarily talking about the sunset, but Yusaku doesn’t need to know the context.

The other’s eyes reflect the light of the painted colors outside and they glow like the bioluminescence he’s so fond of seeing when Stardust Road lights up at night. The light catches his hair, makes it burn in pretty shades and he’s a sight, like a painting, like a work of art he’s not allowed to touch. Yusaku doesn’t understand how pretty he is and sometimes that makes him sad, but he supposes it’s fine, even like this, so long as he’s allowed to watch and take in the beautiful sight.

“Mm, it is.” the other hums in agreement but then he makes a face, lips turning down at the corners. “You know I’m underage.”

Ryoken shrugs and shoves the cork back into the bottle.

“So am I.” he replies and offers the other a little smirk when they catch each other’s gaze. “Doesn’t stop me.”

He takes the two filled glasses and moves to the little setup they have near the window. There’s a plush cream-colored loveseat turned at an angle towards the window and a glass coffee table has been arranged in front of it. Atop the table is Ryoken’s tablet along with little trays of snacks varying from sweet to salty. He’s not a culinary master or even particularly good in the kitchen, but he can throw together something passable like this with little sandwiches and the like. The little cake squares, on the other hand, those are a gift from Spectre who insisted he offer Yusaku sweets to make the date more “complete”, as he put it.

“Kusanagi-san will have a fit if he finds out.” Yusaku points out but still takes the offered glass when it’s handed to him. He stares at it, however, looking unsure. “...I’ve never had alcohol before.”

He turns to eye Ryoken with a peculiar look.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Ryoken can’t help himself and laughs at that. A drunk Yusaku...could he even picture that? “As amusing as that would be, no. I’m just...setting a mood, I suppose.”

In particular, the mood he’s going for is “romantic”, or at least somewhere along the lines of “comfortable”. This is their first official date and he wants it to be perfect, but Yusaku can be hard to read and he doesn’t know if he even likes any of this at all. He certainly hasn’t said anything about it and if Ryoken is honest with himself, that makes him nervous. If Yusaku isn’t happy then this is all for naught…

“I see.” is all Yusaku says before taking a hesitant sip of the wine. He makes a curious face at it afterwards, like he didn’t expect to like it and does. “It’s sweet.”

“It’s Hungarian.” he supplies. “Spectre recommended it to me so I thought maybe, you know, you might like it?”

“Ah. Well,” Yusaku eyes the drink and then offers Ryoken a faint smile. “I don’t mind it.”

This is as much of an opening as any...

Ryoken takes a nervous sip from his own glass before setting it down and picking up his tablet instead. He opens up a music app and scrolls through his collection until he finds what he’s looking for and hits play. Instead of the tablet, music spills out of a set of speakers he had set up around the room. What plays is an incredibly old jazz song from America that his mother liked listening to and he felt, while planning out this date days in advance, that it would work as a nice mood setter.

Yusaku is in the middle of setting his glass down after taking a second sip when the music begins to play and he blinks, a brief blanket of surprise covering his features.

“...I never pegged you as the jazz type.” he says after a moment.

“Like I said, I’m setting a mood.”

He sets his tabet aside, clears his throat, and stands. Then he offers Yusaku his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he questions, practiced and patient. His tone is light and airy but serious and Yusaku...Yusaku just stares at his hand like he doesn’t know what it’s for. He stares for so long that Ryoken’s little smile starts to become strained and he starts to rethink his plans. “Yusaku, please, don’t make me stand here like this.”

“You’re serious.” It’s not a question no matter how incredulous Yusaku’s voice sounds. “You want to-...with _me_? What?”

Yusaku doesn’t give himself enough credit. He’s a little cold-hearted but is kind nonetheless and is gorgeous, truly. Ryoken can’t say he’s ever danced with anyone before, or at all, but this was his big date plan. This is something he really wanted to do. Just he and Yusaku alone, pressed together in a dance of their choosing. He worked to set a mood, made everything comfortable and relaxing, and then the last bit, well, he’s still working on that.

He wants Yusaku to loosen up and enjoy himself more than anything. Maybe even smile, a real one. He hardly ever does it and it makes it all the more special when one appears. If he can get that and hear Yusaku say he had a good time, then he doesn’t need anything more. Ryoken will consider the date a success with merely a smile because that’s really all he wants.

“Yes. I want to dance. With you.” he admits and when Yusaku still doesn’t move, he takes the initiative and grabs the other’s hand to pull him up from the loveseat and leads him to a space with more room. “No one is here but us. You don’t have to worry about anyone watching.”

“That’s not really what I’m concerned about…”

Yusaku doesn’t fight him, even when he sets a hand against the small of his back. If anything, he just continues to look reluctant and Ryoken might be imagining things, but Yusaku’s cheeks look a bit pinker than usual, too.

“Then what are you concerned about?” Yusaku doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands so Ryoken saves him the anxiety and entwines one of theirs together. “Just put your other hand on my shoulder.”

Yusaku looks from their linked hands to him and then seems to give in and does as directed.

“I don’t really know how to dance.”

Ah.

“It’s fine. I’ll lead.”

The song from the playlist his mother liked so much continues to play and he finds himself humming along, movements slow as he leads Yusaku through an easy swaying of hips. Their chests brush together as Ryoken pulls Yusaku closer and he leans so his mouth is next to Yusaku’s ear.

“Somewhere, beyond the sea~” he sings along, exchanging English for Japanese to better fit into the moment. Yusaku stiffens and Ryoken can practically feel the heat burning Yusaku’s cheeks. “He’s there, watching for me~”

“What are you doing...” Yusaku mumbles and tries to pull away but Ryoken doesn’t let him and keeps him close. “Ryok-”

Ryoken pulls away to twirl them around once, interrupting Yusaku’s complaint and then marvels at the red seeping across Yusaku’s face. Honestly, this is better than he could have hoped for. If Yusaku really hated it so much, he’d be able to tell.

“If I could fly like birds on high~” He continues singing along and bumps their noses together as his lips curl into a wide grin. “Then straight to his arms, I’d go sailing~”

Yusaku’s eyes shimmer and he bites his lip as they twitch, trying to lift against his will.

“Would you stop it already.” Yusaku says, voice betraying him with a short huff of a laugh. “You’re embarrassing. Let me go.”

“It’s far, beyond a star~” He sends Yusaku a wink and fumbles his singing with laughter when Yusaku ducks his head and hits him. “Ihihit’s near, beyond the moon~”

“I hahahate you. Let me go, Ryoken!”

Their dance turns sloppy as they’re hit by a giggle fit. Ryoken loses his tempo and can’t continue the song properly, but he tries if for no other reason than to keep Yusaku laughing.

“We’ll mehehet, beyond the sho--come on, Yusaku, don’t hide!”

Yusaku shakes his head and Ryoken huffs. He uncurls their fingers to reach down and force Yusaku to look up at him again. To his delight, Yusaku has a wide smile on his face that he’s desperately trying in vain to smother.

“Was this your plan?” Yusaku asks, laughter still in his voice. “Embarrass me to death? You’re the worst.”

Yusaku tries to glare at him, but it loses much of its effect due to the coat of mirth glossing over his eyes.

“Not particularly. This _is_ a nice treat, though.” he admits. His eyes soften then and he continues before Yusaku has a chance to. “I’m fine with being a villian if it means I can see you smile. You should do that more often. It suits you.”

He’s a beauty to start with, but a smile? His whole face lights up like the fire burning the sky outside and there’s this softness that touches his features in warm, warm happiness, like being kissed by the sun.

He loves that.

He loves seeing that and being the reason for that.

He just. He loves Yusaku, as he is. And he’s lucky, he thinks, to be able to be this close to him and be accepted, flaws and all.

“I love you.” The words come easily, like they’ve been waiting to drop from his lips since they first met. “Even though you can’t dance.”

His fingers slip up to caress Yusaku’s cheek and then he leans forward to press his lips against Yusaku’s. His lips taste of the wine he drank, sweet but in a way he likes.

It doesn’t last long and when he pulls away, Yusaku is still smiling but it’s soft. His whole expression is soft and tranquil like something out of a storybook.

“I love you, too.” is his response and he presses himself against Ryoken, pressing his own lips against his in a quick return kiss. “Even though you’re embarrassing.”

They share a laugh and then continue their night in peace, wrapped up in each others’ arms.


End file.
